


Kiss the Librarian

by gaiarheahera



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Giles receives a visitor and a gift.





	Kiss the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Buffy 4.06

A knock rapped on Rupert’s front door as he sat reading. He knew it was unlikely to be Buffy or the gang as they rarely knocked, leaving him unsure as to who it was. A grin spread across his face as he saw her. “Cordelia! What a pleasant surprise.” 

“I got a couple days off. Thought I’d visit my man.” Cordelia smiled. Rupert pulled her to him, breathing in the scent of her. The pair looked longingly into each other’s eyes, her face cupped by his large hand. Closing the door behind her, he lent down, tenderly meeting her lips with his own. With a sigh, Cordelia sank into his embrace before they were forced to surface for air. 

“So, hi.” she greeted again, biting her lower lip to suppress her grin.

“Hi.” he repeated with a matching grin. 

“I got something for you.” Cordelia told him, reaching into her bag and producing a box. Rupert opened the lid and pulled out a yellow mug. A bark of laughter escaped him as he read what was inscribed. 

“Kiss the librarian.” Rupert read with obvious amusement.

“Don’t mind if I do.” she replied, reaching up, arms winding around his neck, brushing her lips against his. As the kiss deepened Rupert just managed to place his new favourite mug down gently on his desk before lifting her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

Too impatient to mount the stairs, Rupert lay his love onto the sofa, quickly covering her with his own much larger form. Desperate to feel his skin, Cordelia pulled his shirt up over his head, leaving him deliciously bare from the waist up. Just as Rupert pulled her shirt off to join his on the floor leaving her tanned skin and her lace encased breasts on show, his front door swung open. 

Oz stood in the doorway, thankfully unaccompanied, with a handful of old records in his grasp. “Just returning these.” he said simply, not mentioning the state of the couple before him.


End file.
